


Self Control

by CameronKnight



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CameronKnight/pseuds/CameronKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One and Three go looking around with each-other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self Control

                                                                                          A One and Three fic. –Dark Matter 

One was sitting down in the mess hall eating his lunch, it seems everyone was busy today and had eaten quickly or was going to eat later. Two and Five were working on some stuff in the infirmary and had already eaten. Six and Four were sparring in the gym area and said they were going to eat much later. Three was a mystery, he simply hadn’t shown up. Which was fine with One, he didn’t really want to deal with him. But it was slightly lonely eating by himself and these bland protein packets were not a great meal.

He sighed and dropped his food back onto his plate. He heard the door whoosh open behind him. One turned his head, confused. He wondered if it was Four and Six and if they had ended they’re sparring early. Even though that was rather unbelievable knowing Four.

Nope, it was Three. Walking in with that stupid smirk on his face that One hated/loved.

“Where is everyone? It’s like a ghost town in here.” Three walked over to the table and plunked himself down across from One.“They’re off doing different things, Two and Five are in the infirmary. They have already eaten and Four and Six are sparring and will be eating later.” One replied stiffly. “Awe so they left you all by yourself, guess they decided they could find themselves better company.”

One gave him an irritated look. “So what were you doing to be late” “Nothing much, just exploring the ship a little.” One gave him a confused look. ”why, what for? We already looked through the ship” “We didn’t look through all of it, we just gave it a cursory look, I wanna be a lil more detailed.”

“Hmm” One was actually rather interested by the idea, it had merit. They hadn’t been very thorough with their search. There could be something of worth they missed the first time or several hidden nooks or crannies worth exploring. As much as One was loathe to admit it, Three was right it was a good idea.

“If you’re not doing anything pretty-boy, you wanna join me?” Three was slightly surprised the words had come out of his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say them but damn that boy. He was looking so sad and lonely eating his meal and it had somehow gotten to him.

Plus he supposed there was an upside to it he mused.

They were gonna be far away from the others with little chance of being interrupted or disturbed. Maybe he could find some time to push him into a dark corner and play out one of his fantasies. Ohh he had many fantasy’s involving One and his pretty mouth. Sadly Three doubted any of them would come true.

One was stunned, he didn’t ever think the other man would invite him to do something. Except maybe to lock himself out of an air-lock. He was tempted, Three wasn’t exactly great company but he didn’t have anything to do and he was bored.

That was his cover story and he was sticking to it. It also had nothing to do with the fact that maybe he was hoping spending alone time with the attractive man might change things between them. Nope not at all. The man aggravated him like no other and the fact he was so ridiculously attracted to him did not help!

Maybe he shouldn’t do this.

“So Yes or No!” Three asked gruffly. Not really wanting One to think it over too much. He could tell that even though pretty-boy didn’t want to spend time with Three, One was rather lonely at the moment.

“Fine, fine. I’ll help you. I’m bored and don’t have anything else to do. Plus this way you can’t keep any potential bounty to yourself.” One decided he couldn’t miss this opportunity. And doing something was better than nothing.

“Excellent, just let me fill my canister full of water and we can be off.” Three got up and headed towards the sink.

One quickly sealed his packet back up and put it in a side pocket for later.He walked up next to Three to clean and put away his plate.

He waited patiently beside Three for his turn at the sink.

He took in Three’s profile while doing so. He was tall and strong. He had intense eyes and a handsome face. He had shaggy brown hair that One wanted to run his hands through. Three was very lean and muscular but not overly so, but he was an overly confident and smug bastard. This was also a serious man though. Who wasn’t always trying to be an asshole, but someone who thought he was doing the best for the crew. …sometimes he was like that anyways.

Three also had a weird affinity with his guns that was strangely adorable and cute. He was a gruff overbearing man that pissed everyone off but One knew he could trust the man in a gunfight.

His arrogance made One want to punch him or kiss him a lot of the time, he was never sure which. Sometimes both at the same time. And to do a little more besides that.

“Hey pretty-boy I’m done, You in there?!” One looked up and blushed. Threes face was much closer than before and he was peering intently at Ones face. “Ummm y-yeah im good, sorry.”

One quickly took a step back and walked around Three so that he was on Three’s other side and so that he wouldn’t see his (Ones) face.

He very smoothly cleaned his plate and put it away, hoping that Three hadn’t noticed him starring. Or at least hadn’t thought about why One would be.

Unfortunately (or not) for One, Three had indeed noticed One staring at him. As well as the blush that had graced his face. It had suited One quite well. {Interesting} thought Three. Maybe his situation with One wasn’t quite as hopeless as he had thought. {This is going to be fun!}Three smirked.

“Well hurry up already pretty-boy, stop day dreaming and let’s get to it”

“You do realize we have all day right? It’s not like we are on a time constraint here.”

“Shut up” Grunted Three as he headed to the door.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

They were walking through the lower decks, looking through the storage rooms. There wasn’t much of interest but they had found some more food supply’s set up in some secret compartments so it was a little bit of a win for Three. The food wasn’t a lot, maybe altogether a few days’ worth of food spread over the ship they had searched so far. But it was better than nothing and One was enjoying the time with Three.

He was still intrigued by the fact Three had invited him and the fact they hadn’t fought too much yet surprised him. They had their banter of course but it wasn’t bad, it was comfortable. One kept stealing looks towards Three, he looked good like this he thought.

Three was serious but not too uptight. The fact they’re not fighting for their lives or arguing over some important moral or other issue probably helped. And Three kept flashing that damnably cocky smile at One every now and then.

“Hmm this is strange, this entire area was storage space, but now it has living quarters in it” Three said to One.” “Your right I was thinking the same thing. All the other quarters were in closer proximity. Spread out but not in the middle of nowhere like this” replied One.

“Hey check this out!” Called out Three behind him. One turned away from the empty living quarters he was looking at and towards where Three was positioned. Three was peeking his head through an open door and then proceeded to walk through it. One quickly followed after him.

“What’s up… Whoa!!”

The room was more fully furnished than any of the other rooms One had saw. There was red drapes up across the room, and the floor had a lush white carpet. There was a huge bed where Three was laying down quite comfortably. On the walls there looked to be expensive or at least rather nice fabric paintings.

The room was dimly lit, and there was a dresser near the bed that had open jewellery boxes and perfume bottles. The jewelry boxes were empty but the perfume bottles were full and Three was playing with one of the scents. The bottle was shaped a little different than the others.

One walked over to Three and gave a subtle sniff, it was like a blend of rich, woodsy, citrus spices. It was really good actually, One quite liked it. It reminded him a little of Three, Three would often comeback off-world wearing a cologne that would smell very citrusy and musky. Slightly different but he liked this one much better.

One wasn’t as subtle as he thought and Three smirked. He could tell One liked it given his little smile on his face. He enjoyed it himself immensely, perhaps he would take it. He stopped fiddling with the bottle and put it back down.

 “This place is quite nice, I wonder why the hell the rest of our rooms aren’t like this.”

“If I had to guess Three, I would say it’s because this is a Guestroom/prison of some kind. Like if we had to escort or transport a noble or something”

“Interesting, it’s a bit of a walk but maybe ill switch my quarters to here” Three replied as he relaxed into the bed with his arms behind his head.

One snorted ”You will not, we might still need it in the future and if my guess is right that it’s a prison then there’s probably some kind of locking mechanism that keeps you here. It seems deactivated for now, but we should probably get going”He glared down at Three.

Not at all enjoying the view or the way his position showed off his biceps. And especially not that little bit of skin showing on his stomach!. Bringing to mind those abs Three had hidden away under his shirt.

Three sat up covering that little slip away and brought his arms away down to his side.

He looked at One eyebrows raised. “Oh come on, we already have the infirmary’s isolation thing as a prison, we wouldn’t need another one. Just relax, Come lay down with me” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“Wait W-What!, umm I mean in the first place that takes too much energy to keep running on a constant basis and…” One stuttered out.

Incredibly embarrassed. Did Three just invite him too bed?! He felt heat pool in his chest like a wildfire. He had certain images running through his head he did not mind at all.

“Pretty-boy shut up and try out this amazing bed. It’s more than big enough to sit us both comfortably, and it’s really comfy and soft.” Ohh that’s what he meant. One was more than a little disappointed.

Three could see that One was not going to get on the bed anytime soon. So he decided to take action. He grabbed One by his arm and pulled him onto the bed.

One wasn’t expecting it but he instantly reacted without thinking. Rolling themselves over so that he was on top and Three was on bottom. And so that he was straddling Three’s hips quite accidentally. Three Grinned up at him from beneath.

“I like a man who can take control.” laughed out Three as he relaxed into the bed, giving up control and not trying to fight back. “But come on get off me and relax. This bed is great…..Not that I mind this position too much”

Was Three Flirting with him????!! His comment from just then and before were very suggestive. One couldn’t tell. {Maybe I should just go for it} thought One {I mean I want him right, so I need to just do it and live with the consequences.}

One looked down on Three with a serious look on his face. {Why isn’t he moving, was I too forward and he’s not interested?} Three was a little freaked out. He actually really liked One, Even more than just on a physical level and he didn’t want to make the other man run away from him. He enjoyed their banter. Even though his Pretty-boy could be a right stick in the mud with his uptight sense of justice and doing the right thing he always fought with passion. Three enjoyed that about the other man.

Three was paying too much attention to himself so he didn’t notice Ones lips were descending upon his until the last moment. It was like a fire spreading down through their bodies. A most delicious fire by any standard. Three groaned against One.

His hands traveling to One’s body. To grip tight onto his hips and grind against One. One threw back his head at the thrust of Threes hips against him. {G0d yes! at least I made the right decision,… probably}

Ones movement left his neck open to be devoured by Three and Three took full advantage. Rubbing his beard against Ones neck drew a few moans out and Three got started on his neck. Three rather enjoyed those sounds and decided it was his goal to draw out more than a few more of those.

“N-no Three I can’t have any hickeys, it’s too obvious” pushing at Three but not really trying.

“I hope you realize that you have totally undone my self-control, you’re not getting away with it without more than a few marks.” murmured Three against Ones skin.

“Self-Control?” laughed out One “That’s bullshit, you have never had any of that.”

Three stopped kissing at One’s neck and looked at him dead in the eyes.

" I do too indeed, I have self-control every time I see you in the hallway when I stop myself from kissing you.

I have self-control when I stop myself from dragging you into a dark corner and ravishing you, every time when I see you laugh at something.

Or when you’re so passionately arguing with me about something and I stop myself from pulling you close and giving you something to really moan about.

And I also have self-control when I don’t go into a rampage when I see you flirting with two and I do my best to stop feeling jealous because I know it’s not my place too.

So actually Pretty-boy I do have self-control, I’m just very good at not showing it to others.”

Those were the sweetest hottest words anyone had ever said to him in his lifetime. Never mind the fact that he didn’t remember most of it. One felt a warmth in his chest that was more than just lust. Three might have been a bastard, a possessive bastard (an issue he was going to need to work on mind you) but he was also sweet and sexy. He never thought he would think of Three as sweet, but so he was.

“You’re a real asshole you know that right, How did you think it made me feel when I learned you were together with Two?!!

Three you mean more to me than I want you to. So just shut up and kiss me.”

“what was that about...”Three was then forced to shut up with Ones lips crushing up against him.


End file.
